


OW Christmas Alphabet Story

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Family, Gen, Old West
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: Written by the Mod Squad (otherwise known as Carole, Sue, and Teri) for the VinList 2012 Christmas Countdown.
Kudos: 9





	OW Christmas Alphabet Story

" **A** nyone seen Vin today?"

" **B** uck said he saw him and Ezra ride out a couple hours ago, don't know where they were goin'," JD replied with a shrug.

" **C** an't be plannin' to stay out there too long," Nathan commented, blowing on his hands for warmth, "temperature's dropping fast."

" **D** amn, I have a bad feeling about this," Chris sighed.

**E** xperience had taught him, hell, had taught them all, that Tanner and Standish attracted trouble like bees to honey...

7777777

" **F** irst time fer everythin', I reckon," Vin said in amusement, looking down at Ezra with a grin, "want me to give ya a hand or do ya wanna keep tryin' to do it by yerself?"

**G** iven that tree climbing was not on Maude's list of acceptable behavior, Ezra felt he was doing exceptionally well in view of the circumstances.

" **H** aving accepted this challenge, I shall endeavour to complete it unaided," Ezra asserted, as he scrabbled for a hold on the next branch and nodded, a little breathlessly, at his companion, "thank you."

**I** nching their way up the tree, carefully checking each hand- and foot-hold before every movement, Ezra and Vin eventually found themselves at their destination, and as the two men reached out in unison, they heard a sound that seemed to spell out disaster ... crack!

**J** arring pain shot through the gambler's shoulder as he sat up from the cold, hard ground and looked for his friend who as luck would have it lay less than 5 feet away, the illusive sprig of mistletoe clutched tightly in his fist.

" **K** inda not the way I planned on comin' down," Vin rasped, breathing shallowly as various hurts made themselves known, "ya still in one piece, Pard?"

" **L** ady Luck is smiling upon us, Mr. Tanner, although 'one piece' is a matter of interpretation," Ezra managed to get out through clenched teeth, struggling to get to his feet.

" **M** ight wanna avoid Nathan when we git back to town, lest you want him hoverin’."

" **N** ormally, I would agree with you my friend," Ezra affirmed as he cradled his left arm protectively against his chest and noted that his companion had yet to move from his prone position, "but at this moment, I believe our resident healer's services would be welcome."

" **O** ver here!" was suddenly shouted in an unexpected yet familiar voice, and both men managed to refrain from movement as they listened to the crunch crunch sound of rapid footsteps on the dried leaves which littered the ground.

" **P** erhaps it would be prudent to conceal our hard won prize prior to the impending arrival of our compatriots,” Ezra suggested, not wanting to ruin Buck’s surprise after going to such lengths to acquire the mistletoe.

**Q** ueasiness threatened as Vin made it to his knees but a few deep breaths later, he found his feet and cautiously walked to where their horses were tied, gratefully leaning a shoulder against Peso's flank as he fumbled with his saddlebags.

**R** eluctantly following Vin's lead, Ezra had barely managed to reach Chaucer before the two men were, in a flurry of motion and sound, surrounded by the other peacekeepers.

" **S** on, you had best sit down before you fall down," Josiah suggested as he steadied a weaving Ezra, not realizing that his advice was, you might say, a day late and a dollar short.

**T** aking the ex-preacher's advice, Ezra allowed himself to be lowered to the ground and it occurred to him that he might have drawn the long straw as he watched Nathan and a grim faced Chris approach his companion.

" **U** nless you've got a good explanation for all this," Chris began, only to grab for Vin, helping him sit on the ground next to Ezra, as the tracker suddenly went white and his knees buckled.

**V** aulting over a fallen branch to reach his friends Nathan began a quick assessment of the duo's injuries before deeming them capable of travel back to town.

7777777

**W** ith nothing more serious than a headache, a sore shoulder and some colourful bruises to show for their misadventure, the two men were relieved to avoid a stay in the clinic and a couple of evenings later found them enjoying a friendly game of poker in the saloon.

"' **x** pect Buck'll be arrivin' any time soon," Vin commented, watching the batwing doors, "unless he's plannin' on spendin' the whole evenin' with Miss Emily."

**Y** uletide had arrived at Four Corners and amongst the holly and ivy, evergreen and bows, a sprig of mistletoe hung directly over the chair Buck Wilmington called his own, compliments of his two friends.

**Z** igzagging his way through the throng of saloon patrons, Buck approached the Seven's usual table and broke into a broad grin at the sight that greeted him, letting out a loud whoop of delight, "well, alrighty, now that's what I call a decoration!"


End file.
